Morpheus
Greek Mythology Morpheus ("shaper dreams") in Greek mythology is the god of dreams, leader of the Oneiroi. Morpheus has the ability to take any human form and appear in dreams. His true semblance is that of a winged demon, imagery shared with many of his siblings. His equivalent in Roman Mythology is Somnia. In God of War series God of War: Ascension Morpheus is a Primordial, like his father Hypnos, and must have participated in their war along with his father and grandparents Erebus and Nyx. Since he survived it, he is probably a very powerful god, because almost all of the Primordials died in the war. It is possible that this was the reason that he could send all of Olympus into slumber without being challenged by even Zeus. He doesn't seem to be so powerful, however, since he never appeared personally in the series and may have even been killed by the other gods for his crimes after the Chains of Olympus event. Another hypothesis is that, although he was a Primordial, he was younger than the rest of them, and may have been hidden by his father, Hypnos, when he was still very young, like what happened to Zeus. God of War: Chains of Olympus In God of War: Chains of Olympus, he took advantage of Helios' disappearance by casting the Gods and mortals into a deep slumber and began enveloping the Earth in a black fog. He then unleashed his minions such as Shades, Banshees and Morpheus Beasts upon the land. However, Morpheus had to retreat when Kratos returned Helios to the sky. Morpheus himself was never shown or appeared in any way in the game itself, being only a background character (even though a major antagonist for the first half of the game). It is unknown if Morpheus suffered any consequences for his actions. God of War III A costume entitled Morpheus Armor appears as a skin for Kratos, but the god of dreams does not appear himself, so what he looks like still remains as much a mystery; yet the armor and black eyes of the skin may give an idea of his appearance. Although Helios dies at the hands of Kratos, it is not indicated whether Morpheus takes part in the chaos following the sun being blocked out. Either because Morpheus is avoiding the god's conflict or Morpheus' power unspoken does spread along with the other disasters. It is possible that Morpheus perished by the ensuing chaos around the world. It is assumed that Morpheus is still alive since Helios's downfall would give him a lot of power, just like on God of War: Chains of Olympus. Powers & Abilities As the Son of Hypnos and Pasithea, Morpheus is a very powerful deity. The fact he was able to put the Gods of Olympus and most of Greece to sleep with little effort, he is a force to be reckoned with. *'Hypnokinesis': Like his father, Morpheus is able to put mortals and gods to sleep. *'Oneirokinesis:' As the God of dreams, Morpheus has the power to manipulate the dreams of others, both Gods and mortals. *'Umbrakinesis': Likely inheriting this ability from his grandparents, Morpheus has control over darkness. He was able to envelop most of Greece in eternal darkness. Trivia *The drug Morphine is named after him. *The term Insomnia comes from his Roman name Somnia. *In Hesiod's Theogony, Morpheus along with his brothers: Phantasos and Phobetor are sons of Erebus, personification of darkness and Nyx, personification of the night. Making Hypnos their brother rather than their father. They are also brothers of Thanatos, Charon, the Sisters of Fate (Clotho, Lahkesis, and Atropos), Aether, Hemera, and others. They are the uncles of Thalassa, primordial goddess of the sea. Related Pages *Gods *Black Fog of Morpheus *Morpheus Armor *Armor of Morpheus (Multiplayer) de:Morpheus Category:Greek Gods Category:God of War: Chains of Olympus Category:Enemies Category:Protogenoi Category:Unknown Status Category:Characters Category:Greek Mythology Category:God of War Series Category:God of War: Saga Collection Category:God of War Origins Collection Category:Immortals Category:Living Characters